All You Wanted
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Luna Lovegood is in love with noneother than the infamous Professor Snape. This is how the love story unfolds. LunaSnape one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and song sung by Michelle Branch called "All You wanted".

**A/N: **I have always loved this song, and therefore I decided to use it in this short one-shot. The story will take place in Luna's sixth year, which is the year I presume the war will end in since it would be Harry's sixth year.

**Summary: **Luna Lovegood is in love with none other than the infamous Severus Snape. This is how I'd imagine it happening as the war is coming to an end. One-Shot.

**All You Wanted**

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

Severus Snape had always mesmerized Luna Lovegood. Everything about him was graceful, the way he walked, the way hands moved so precisely, the way that he taught classes, the way he spoke. Everything about him seemed to be so precise and calculated. There were no stumbles of false steps and he never stuttered. Everything that he did was done to perfection. She expecially loved the way that he was so guarded against the world and the way that he only feared that which was to be feared. He stood straight, tall and proud, something she couldn't do.

She wanted so much to be just like him. She wanted to be able to walk through the halls with her head held high in the air and walk through the halls, but instead the only way she could walk through the halls without her head hung low was to imagine that she was not even in the school. She walked through the halls, daydreaming, so that she would be able to ignore the stares of the countless students who believed she was insane. She wanted to so very hard be a brilliant student, to excel in all her classes, as she knew he had, but instead she was no more than an average student. She did not understand why she was even put in Ravenclaw when it seemed so clear to her that she belonged in Hufflepuff.

Once there was a time when she had tried to imitate him, she believed that it was perhaps in her second year, but the taunts of the other students broke her down. She was not able to stand the gawking and mumbles of other students. That was perhaps why she wasn't doing well in her classes. Her second year was undoubtedly the best she had done academically in Hogwarts, for that was the year that she concentrated hard on her classes, but that was the year that she was emotionally unstable. Because she was so in tune with the world around her she heard what the class called her. By then end of the year she had an emotional breakdown which had affected her nervous system causing her to faint so many times that she wound up in the hospital wing for an entire week.

Luna had to give up on being like him because she knew that she was not strong enough to handle the taunts of so many students who did not even know her. It hurt her and therefore the best thing for her to do was to continue living in her own little world and forget about the one that surrounded her. It was for the best and it turned out that she was happier that way. She still heard what the other students called her, but she was unable to care for in her world they where all strange and awkward.

I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone 

_To show you the way_

Luna looked around her and found she was standing in the middle of a dim lit hallway with no recollection of how she had arrived there. She turned to the nearest window and found that the skies where now dark and the hall was lit by the ethereal light of the full moon. She wondered what time it was and how long she had been walking around merely daydreaming. She walked over to the window and stood by it. She looked outside and allowed herself to think about the only person that she felt that she could ever love in that way.

Despite the fact that Severus Snape played the part of a strong man that feared nothing, she knew that he was frightened. He was scared to love and she knew that well. She also knew that he feared death, like many normal people. Luna found his weaknesses where not faults. She found beauty in his imperfections because she knew that his imperfections where a part of him. He was scared to love, but he was more frightened to die without ever experiencing it and this she knew with every fiber of her being.

Luna was a special child and had always been special. For some strange reason she was able to see things in others that was no easily seen by any other outsider. She was able to take a deeper look into people and she knew those that where good and those that where not so good. She had always known, since her very first year that Severus was not really someone that she should fear. She knew that he was a good man in every sense of the word, but that his heart was so heavy with bitterness and hate that he was not necessarily the nicest person in the world.

"Miss Lovegood what are you doing out at this hour?" She heard someone ask from behind. That voice was velvety soft and from a male and she knew very well whom was speaking to her. She had no need to turn around, for she already knew that Severus Snape was standing behind her and judging from the direction from which she heard his voice come from, he was not standing far behind. He was perhaps standing four or five feet behind her to the left. "It is late and you are not to be out at this hour roaming the castle, especially in times like these," she heard him say. It was than that she noticed that his voice was strained. He was either injured or ill, but either one was causing a sort of strange tone to come forth.

Luna slowly turned around and slowly allowed her gaze to wander where he stood. She was not surprised to find that he was still standing in the shadows so that she would not so easily see him, but her eyes soon focused on his figure and she could see that he was not standing straight like always and that he was holding his side as thought he had injured his rib. She could vaguely make out his face but he could see that he was clenching his teeth, perhaps because he felt pain and she could see his eyes shining as they stared at her.

Luna slowly made her way over to him and as she neared her eyes where able to completely focus on him. She could see that his lip was bleeding, his left arm was hanging limp at his side, that his legs where about to buckle beneath him and that he was holding his side with his right arm. She could hear the way that his breathing was labored and that his head was hanging so that he was not even looking up at her any more. He could see that his entire body weight was merely resting on one side. Luna walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. It was than that she noted that his robed where cut up and stained with dried blood. This very much surprised him, but he seemed half grateful to have some support.

_So I took your hand and we figured out that_

_When the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

Luna held him by his hip, for she did not want to further injure his side and stared to help him walk down the hall. He let her lead him away and limped along at her side, which told her that his leg was injured as well. She silently walked through the halls with his body weight leaning on her for support. Within a few minutes she was standing outside the hospital wing, where the doors where locked. With her free hand she started to look for her wand through her robes. She soon found it and pointed it at the locked door. "_Alohomora,_" she whispered and the door unlocked. She pushed the door and walked through the room with him and set him on the nearest bed. "I'll go fetch Madam Pomfrey, sit tight," she said as she very swiftly walked away.

"Luna," he called out. She stopped in her tracks and swiftly turned her head in his direction and stared at him. She believed that was the first time that she had ever heard him say her name and she loved the way that it rolled so majestically from his mouth. She stared into his eyes and the look in his eyes was enough for her to know what it was that he could simply not say to her. His eyes said it all, he did not understand why she had helped him, but he was grateful that she had. She believed that there was perhaps more to the way that he was staring at her, but she had no time to ponder it. She smiled at him and gave a little bow with her head.

"When the time comes," she said before turning away and striding forward. She quickly roused Madam Pomfrey from her sleep and pulled her towards where Severus was. Madam Pomfrey immediately walked over and started to work on her late night patient. She said nothing for a long time, for she was very cranky for she had not gotten much sleep in many nights. When she was through mending Snape's broken ribs, and fractured leg. Promfrey was through healing after about a half an hour.

"Miss Lovegood should you not be in your dormitory?" she suddenly asked as she turned to look at her. Luna however was no longer paying any attention to her. She was currently staring at the large windows and at the moon. Her eyes where completely unfocused and she was currently thinking back on her past dreams. For the past couple of weeks she had been dreaming that she ran away and she had taken Snape with her. They made no sense to her, but they where happening frequently. "MISS LOVEGOOD!" she vaguely heard Pomfrey say in a louder tone.

"I will handle Miss Lovegood, Madam Promfrey. Thank you for what you've done," she heard Snape say. At this she merely heard Promfrey excused herself and walk away, but Luna continued to stare at the moon. She did not understand her dream and she wondered if it was one of those prophetic dreams that some people sometimes have. Or was it perhaps just some subconscious wish that she had.

"Luna," she heard him say once more. Her head snapped once more in his direction. This was the second time in once day which he had called her by her name. She stared into his eyes and wondered what he was going to say to her She could see that his lips was still bleeding and she reached out and wiped the blood away with her sleeve. He had merely sat there and stared at her as she did so. "Why?" he asked as he stared at her.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

"Help is not denied to whom needs it," she simply said as she stared down at him. He was sitting down, but he was not sitting up straight like was accustom to him. Instead he was kind of hunched over. She stared down at him and she could see that there was a big difference from the man that she had seen earlier during class and the man that she was staring at her at the current moment. He looked as though he had been broken. "What happened Professor?" She asked as she stepped closer to him. She stood about a foot before where he was seated.

"The Dark Lord knows to whom my loyalty truly lies with," he said as he looked down at his hands and ran his hand through his hair. Luna noted that his hands where filled with dirt and had blood. Luna understood exactly what he meant, she had wondered how much time would pass before the Dark Lord would finally find out the truth. She had expected it to happen at some point during the war, but she had expected that the Dark Lord would kill him. Luna stared down at him and shook her head sadly. Undoubtedly he had done everything imaginable to break Severus Snape. She saw him shiver at something he must have thought.

"What is it that he has done to you?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"I cannot speak of those horrors," he said as he looked up at her. His eyes where red rimmed and she could see that there where tears forming in his eyes. Luna could feel her eyes begin to water at the sight. She could not bear to see him in this state. She wanted to rap her arms around him and assure him that everything would be all right, that if he wished she could help him through whatever it was that he needed. She wanted to make him see that he was not alone in this world and that there were people who truly cared about him and wanted to help him if only he would allow them to.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me _

_Hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone_

Luna's eyes continued to water because his were watering and his where watering because hers where watering. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Luna closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, she cared not that it was dirty and felt rough against her face. She merely wanted to feel his touch. She wanted to feel his warmth. She opened her eyes and found that he was staring at her. "Luna… I am sorry for what I am about to divulge to you, but it is prudent for me that you know for your own safety. I am in love with you and for that reason you must keep your distance. The Dark Lord nearly killed me tonight and I know what I am missing and I am not willing to allow myself to love you for it would not be right. It would also put you in danger, for the Dark Lord will search for you."

"You cannot ask of me to stay away, for I have loved you for far too long," Luna said as she could feel the tears begin to pour down her face. She could not bear the thought of staying away from him. Especially now that she knew that he loved her as well. She did not care for anything. She only wanted to love him and to be loved by him. She was willing to risk her life if only to make him happy for once.

"Luna this is what I need of you," he said as he stood up and he stared down at her. As he stood straight and tall over her he imposed his authority and strength, but Luna had never feared Severus. Luna looked him in the eyes and she could see that he was not as convinced of this as he wanted to be. Luna wiped off the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"That is not what you need," she said as she looked at him.

"But it is what I need of you," he said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and her eyes where beginning to water. She would do whatever he wanted, but this was something that she could simply not do. She felt as though she would completely fall apart.

"You cannot ask this of me," she said as the tears started up again. He reached up and wiped off her face off.

"Please Luna," he pleaded as he looked down at her.

"I will try my hardest," she said as she looked into his eyes. She pulled away from his touch and turned away from him. She walked hastily towards the entrance of the hospital wing and tried to get away from his as quickly as possible as tears continued to form. Once she knew she was out of his sight she started to sprint towards her dormitory, all she wanted was to go to sleep and pretend that nothing had happened. She wanted to make believe that he had never told her that he was in love with her and had never requested that she keep her distance from him. She figured the only way to cope with it was to pretend that it never even happened.

But it was impossible. As the days passed she always found that he was staring at her. She felt the way his eyes followed her in the hallways, in the Great hall and in the classroom. She felt as thought he where watching her every move and she felt strange. She hated the way that he glared at her when she was speaking to Ron or to Harry. She hated the way that she felt guilty for talking to them, especially since it was his idea that he should say away.

She wanted to scream, but instead all she could do was run, hide and cry. She would keep away from everyone and anyone who cared about her. She hid in the solitary space of her dorm and there she turned off all lights and cried herself to sleep. Crying for hours without an end, because what she felt was tearing her up inside. When she was finally able to go to sleep she slept short periods of time. She tossed and turned all night and at the very most she slept three hours in an entire night. She could not eat and she could not sleep, she was surprised that she could still breath.

She could barely stay awake in classes and when she was walking in the halls she had a hard time from keeping her legs from giving out under her. Her books had become too heavy for her to carry and she could hear her stomach eat itself at most hours of the day, but she felt not point in eating. She felt no point in continuing to feed a life, which was clearly starving for love. Love, which she did not, received from friends or family. Luna knew that her father loved her, but he was too busy working and missing her mother to show any affection. As for her friends, she did not have many, but those that she did have where to busy with their own lives to noticed hers.

One day Luna was sitting in the library and staring out the window. The skies where gray and gloomy, it was a dim day. Large clouds where spread across the skies and she knew that they would soon open up and let showers fall upon the earth. Luna tried very hard to concentrate on the book before her but she found that there where too many distractions. Soon she heard as large droplets of rain started to tap on the window. Luna stared at the rain and decided that she was gong to venture out into the rain, like she had when she was little girl with her mother.

With the very small amount of energy that Luna had left she sprinted through the halls and made her way outdoors. She was soon standing in the rain staring up at the skies as her face, robed and hair became drenched. She fell to her knees as they could no longer stand holding her up and she could feel tears begin to come from her eyes, make their trails down her cheek and come in contact with her lips. As always her tears tasted salty, but she didn't care. She wanted to cry her heart out.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

Within an hour Luna lay down in the grass as she had become tired. There was no more energy left within her. She had not eaten a full meal in days, she had not been sleeping well recently and she was emotionally tired from everything that she felt. She felt dead, cold and numb to the world, very much the same way she had felt when her mother had died when she was merely nine years old.

Luna's eyes soon started to waft in and out of focus. Before she was lost all vision she could see a dark figure running up to her and kneeling next o her. But her world went dark and she could no longer see or hear. It was black and for the first time she slept without dreams and nightmares, though she had to become unconscious to do so. When she came to she found herself lying in the hospital wing.

She looked around and she found that it was night. The hospital wing seemed to be completely empty and not a sound could be heard. Luna was lying down on her side and soon turned around. She found Severus Snape sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Luna, you're awake," he said as he leaned closer to the bed. She merely stared at him. "Luna you cannot starve yourself to death, you have to eat. You had me so worried today," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Have you no idea that you yourself asked for it? How could you ask of me to stay away from the only one I have ever loved? And how dare you push me away, when you are the only one who has ever and will ever love me?" she said as she looked into his eyes. "Do you not see what you have done to me and how desperately I need you?"

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

"But Luna what I do I do for your own safety, if the Dark lord where to find out about you he would kill and torture you before me," he explained as he looked down at her. She looked into his dark eyes and she could see that it hurt him as much as it hurt her. His black hair was tucked behind his ears so he could perfectly look down at her with no obstruction in his vision. She could see his sallow, pale face and could see that his face looked tired and jaded.

"But I did what you asked of me, I stayed away from you," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes but what good is that if you starve yourself?" he asked as he looked down at her. "I merely want to save you Luna, why won't you let yourself be saved?"

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

"Do you not see? I am not the one that needs saving, you are. I want to save you from your own dark and bitter thoughts and I want to make your life worthwhile, but I cannot do it if you push me away. I can save you if you will only let me," she said as she looked into his eyes. "You do not know what love is because you have never allowed yourself to love freely. You are scared of what it will do to you, you are scared to entrust to someone your heart, but if you do not let go of the fear than you shall never love. Love is a risk, but in the end it is worth it all. Let me show you," she pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

"But Luna don't you see what my love for you has turned me into? I am not myself. I speak to you freely, when usually I would shut all out of my life. I cannot shun you the way that I do all others. There are no insults that I allow myself to tell you because of what I feel for you. I have become tired and no longer want to live," he said as he looked down at her.

"I love you for who you are. You are absolutely perfect to me, even with all your faults. I love the way you speak, the way you move. There is nothing that you do that is wrong. I was never insulted when you called me a nitwit or hippy wild child. I didn't care. I merely liked the fact that you gave me attention. Be yourself and I will love you as much as ever," she said as she looked at him. She was by now sitting up in the bed. He turned his gaze from her and stared down at the bed. Luna gently grabbed his chin and tilted his face so that she could see it. She moved in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

"Let go of your fears," she said as she looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Luna's heart started pounding quickly as she was happy to finally have convinced him. She was his savior just the same as her was hers.

**A/N:** That's it and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I would like to remind you that this is a one-shot and therefore there will be no second part. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Besides I can't afford to start yet another book length fic for I still have to finish another two.


End file.
